Gallapher girls meet Blackthorne boys
by YOLO-TheTruthHurts
Summary: MY names Peyton and I go to all girl school for spies. This year we are doing a surprise exchange with Blackthorne Academy for boys.
1. Chapter 1

Gallagher Girls

Hi my name is Peyton A.K.A Twinkle. I go to a school for girl spys. My best friends are Macey Mchenry . Peacock, Cammie Morgan A.K.A chameleon, Liz A.K.A bookworm ,and Bex A.K.A duchess. We all have our code names and your probably wondering where I got Twinkle from. Its because in every subject I do' I shine or I Twinkle like a star. My goal is to go in the field like Cammie , Bex ,and Macey unlike us Liz wants to be behind the computers . Trust me, it's perfectly find with me, I already have a bunch of problems in my life, and there's probably one more thing you need to know about me is that I don't tolerate rudeness and haters. I definitely don't tolerate haters.

Today me and my friends found out that there is an academy for boys and girls,

"Surprise!" "There suppose to becoming to Gallagher Academy today we still haven't seen any sign of them yet and its almost dinner maybe there not coming," I said. "That cant be possible what other reason would your mother need a folder on there school about ?"She directed to Cammie. "I don't know", is all she said. We were already heading to dinner and just walked into the cafeteria, dinner had just started. We got our food went to a table and continued our conversation. Then headmistress Morgan stood and all went silence immediately. She said, " we have some guest", just as for the first time ever in Gallagher Academy history did boys take step in our school and walked into our cafeteria. Everybody's forks and spoons dropped just as Macey said, " Just on time". We all shared each others knowing smiles

Zach's PV

I looked around the cafeteria I only saw five girls who didn't look surprise I pointed this out to Grant, Jonas, Nick, and Jason. They all nodded.

Macey's PV

I was so disappointed in there appearance they where okay, but ive totally seen better I pointed this out they all looked at me like I was crazy then I realized ive been and met more boys than all of them and I just shrugged and went back to my notes.

Bex

There was this really cute guy but I didn't know his name.

Liz PV

I saw a guy looking at me when he noticed I was looking at him he blushed and I blushed too.

**Thanks guys for reading please R &R **

**Swag:)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Gallagher girls!**

Bex's PV

In class the next day our teacher was handing out a pop quiz, when the boys and there headmaster decided to pop in and interrupt class. said, "Hello' Ladies I hope you don't mind if my boys drop in for a little session." We didn't say anything instead our teacher said," no we don't mind", But you could tell he was a little irritated. Then Dr. Steve continued like nothing happen. He pointed to a kid and told him to introduce himself , he shifted his weight from foot to foot and said" his name was Jonas and he was a sophomore" and our teacher said, "Thus your enrollment in this class" . Dr. Steve asked," if anyone would be his guide". I saw Liz checking him out ,so I kicked her in her chair and she said mhp and Dr. Steve said ,"excellent looks like Jonas has found a tour guide."

Liz gave me the death glare, I just smiled, and I just noticed that really cute guy was in the room he said his name was Grant and he slid in the seat next to me. So I just flipped my hair so he would notice me. Then the next guy that I saw Cammie checking out said," his name was Zach". He was okay looking, I mean, I've seen better. Anyway he slides into the seat next to Cammie and she looks irritated but I know inside there are fireworks

Liz's PV

How could she do that to me I am so mad at her , but maybe she did me a favor cause ever since the cafeteria I wanted to get to know him better. I wonder if he fills the same way.

Peyton's PV

I cant see why my friend like them there all so ugly.

Cammie's PV

OMG he picked me to be his tour guard I 'm thankful and hateful at the same time I know it doesn't even make sense

Zach's PV

I picked Cammie because I know her and shes kinda cute and she knows her stuff

Grant's PV

I picked this girl and man she was sexy!

Jonas's PV

The girl I saw yesterday picked me she is kinda hot!

Nick's PV

Guess what im new to the Blackthorne academy so I have to take lower lesson but I really wanted to see the girl with the notes and guess what there she was. In front of me I was estatic to see her . To my luck shes my tour guide and her name is Macey

Jason's PV

Zach and Grant are pickin there guides and I really don't care and I take a seat next to this girl name Peyton they give me the you like her eye and I just rolled my own eyes

Peyton's PV

This Jason guy seems so gay he wearing black nail polish who the hail wears that

Whateve anyway I cant wait till next peried p&e .

Cammie PV

We are in p&e and Peyton just took out the top fighters at Blackthorne according to Dr. Steve. So far she beat Grant, Jack, Nick, Macey, and Bex, who won last time.

Anyway she's fighting a guy named Jason, they're pretty much a very good couple, love wise, and fighting. OMG I can't believe it she just got kicked in the face and he stuck his foot and she tripped and he had her. He helped her get up and they stared into each others eye ( told you they were perfect) for about a minute then of course she broke the contact I totally have to talk to her after class when were in our room.

Thanks for reading R&R

**Am**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Gallagher Girls

**Peyton's PV**

We were talking, and I just couldn't stop thinking of Jason he seems so familiar.

He cant be the Jason I used to go out before I came here, or maybe he is they did send him away ill never forget it.

*Flashback*

I was watching him getting taken away in a police car on top of a building after I had ran and left him there.

I saw him look at me with hatred in his eyes and he screamed, "I hate you".

Then he was pushed in the car and I never saw him again .

*end of flashback*

Ever since that had happened I never dated again. My friends could tell that I was upset I guess by my facial expression. I hope that that is not him that would totally be like living hell

"What's wrong Peyton?"

" Nothin"

"Don't lie to me"

" I'm not"

Then she give the eye

" I think I saw Jason today"

" What?"

" I think I saw Jason today"

" I know what you said"

" Do you want to talk to him?"

" No"

" why"

" because it will just be living Hell, cant we just drop this and talk about Liz and Jonas relationship".

They all gave me one more look before turning to Liz

Liz's PV

I was still thinking about what Peyton said then I remember her saying Jonas and our relationship so I'm pretty sure I blushed crimson red.

Later

Bex's PV

I was walking into the restroom when I had dropped my clothes outside the door and stopped outside the door I realized that I saw a bug and I told everybody then they all looked at me than we searched the room. We had about ten bugs in our room. We had been bugged. OMG they are so dead is all I said and they all knew that I was talking about the boys so dead Is all I could think of. Payback is what they were going to get.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Gallagher Girls**

**I will try to post a chapter every weekend lov yall**

Peyton's PV

They are so dead especially if they heard about that Jason thing they might as well consider their self-dead. I am going to put an explosive in there room. I said to Bex and she just rolled her eyes and said no the police all ready want your head for everything you've done. I was so upset and all I said is that if they sit by us today at breakfast they have some guts and we are totally going to bug their room. Yeah we totally have to and we can put a tracking device on their shoes. We were on our way to the lunchroom and when we sat down they sat on the completely other side of the cafeteria. Smart Boys I said we all laughed.

Bex's PV

Me, Peyton and Cammie were going to bug their room. All the boys were having a meeting with Dr. Steve. I was bugging their shoes while Peyton bugged the rest of the room while Cammie helped. All done I said us too they both said and we left .

When we got back to the room Liz had already had there tracking devices installed and running and they were just on their way back to their room. This was going to be a great show.

Jason's PV

"I can't believe it this whole time that punk was in my face. I will never forgive her for what she did. Never!" I said. We were on our way to our rooms. " Oh come on she did seem really heartbroken when she was talking about it". " Yeah I thought she was loyal and look where that's got me to court and now here". " So you don't want to be here?" "Of course I do", I said. " Then you should be thanking her" We were in our room now." What for breaking my heart?" " No for helping you meet new friends" "Yeah well she didn't have to break my heart to" " Well she kind of had to because if not you never would have been sentenced to Blackthorne." " Whatever" "Just talk to her" " then you'll leave this all alone" " Yeah I promise" "Okay".

Zach's PV

I cant believe him I mean I would totally forgive her and we would be back together faster then you can Jackass. He's so unreasonable I hope he knows they bugged our room I mean he could have gone a little easier on her.

Jonas PV

I probably would never understand I could never get a girl. My life stinks.

Anyway Grant was talking about Bex and He said she is as hot as ice.

We all stared at him then why are you flirting with her because she's hot duh I looked at Zach ,Nick, and Jason we all laughed our ass off it was to hilarious.

Grant's PV

What's so funny I said they looked at me then laughed even harder I promise There smart but man they are idiots I mean they don't even know when we drink soda that's illegal you have to be 18 years of age talk about stupid anyway They all had stop laughing I looked at the clock and realized it was 12:00 a.m. So I told the Guys and we went to sleep

Nick's PV

I cant fall asleep everybody else had gone to sleep but I couldn't stop thinking of her she was so beautiful and funny I had a great time I HOPE SHE DID Oh well I better try to go to sleep I thought and closed my eyes till morning.

Peyton's PV

I cant believe he said that and knew that we were watching him I am never getting out of this bed ever again my friends cant make me they tried but they knew I wasn't moving so they went to breakfast I wonder what's happening at breakfast.

Bex's PV

We were at breakfast and the boys came over hear and so did Jason but I lost it so I sent him to the infirmary. I was talking to his friends. " I can't believe he had the guts to say that when he knew we were watching him", I said. " We had told him that this morning on our way here and he said", "They were watching us OMG." " She probably hates me now " Zach finished. " OMG we have to go to talk to her" so we all got up and ran out the door to our room

When we opened the door she wasn't there so we started searching the girl hallway. I decided to go to the infirmary and check on Jason and apologize to him. When I opened the door Peyton was sitting in Jason's lap and they were kissing I closed the door ran to meet Macey, Liz, Bex, and Cammie. I screamed, " what the hail" " What", they all said. I just saw Peyton and Jason making out with that they all ran off to the infirmary when I caught up the boys where there to watching Peyton and Jason make out we all walked away and went to our rooms. We so have to talk to her.

**Thx to all who reviewed please keep R&R**

**Please give me ideas if you have any**

**Swag**


	5. Chapter 5

I Don't own Gallagher Girls

**THX to all who have reviewed**

Peyton's PV

I had just walked into my room when the next thing I knew I thrown into a beanbag and the door was locked next second I was in a defense stance then I realized that Bex had thrown me and Macey, Cammie, and Liz where staring at me. I was just about to ask what was going on when Bex said,

" How was your visit with Jason"

" OH"! I said surprised that she asked " Fine"

" So what happened"?

" We talked and he forgave me"

" Are you going to tell us the whole story or not"

" What are you talking about"?

" We saw you and Jason"

" So"

" So you must have had something on your lips what other reason would his lips be on yours for"

I blushed and let me tell you something I usually never blush

" So again are you going to tell the story or not"

Sigh, " I guess I have to"

*Flashback*

_I had walked into the infirmary to talk to Jason he didn't notice me so I said, " hey" he looked at me then looked away I could tell he was mad at me so I said, " You can look out the window and be as pissed as hell at me and I still wont go" He still was ignoring me so I just came straight out and said, " im sorry" he looked at me and laughed coldly "yeah right if you were so sorry you would have came and told them the truth". It was my turn to laugh," if only things were that easy", I said. He stared at me as if trying to figure me out then he said, " why did you do it" " because I didn't have a choice" he laughed coldly again "you always have a choice sweetheart" without warmth in his words and I couldn't take it I needed him to forgive me so I broke down and said, " you know why because my uncle has been on the run from the cops and this group he owes money too and if I had gotten caught they would use me to bribe him to come and get me and he would let down his guard trying everything in his power to try to get me out but guess what with his guard left down that made it easier on the group who was trying to catch him find him quick and he would have died earlier then when he died happy now that's why I left you there so the cops wouldn't get me" " wait" , he said " did you just say your uncle is dead" sniff "yeah" " how did he die" " I killed him" " what", he basically yelled" you killed the guy you were trying to protect, why" "because I found out two moths later that he killed my parents so I go mad and hunted him down and killed him myself", I said he was quite so I said, " sorry I bothered you I think my friends are waiting for me" " who said you bothered me", he said before I could say anything he was kissing me ( __**when she was talking she sat on his bed)**_

At first I was surprised so I didn't respond but when I did he started kissing me harder

_Then he bit my bottom lip asking for entrance and I granted it his tong went into my mouth full force his hands were roaming my sides while my hand were tangled in his black hair when we pulled apart we put our heads together I said, "does this mean you forgive me he said", "with all my heart" I kissed him again but it was short and I said, "I better go my friends are probably looking for me"._

*End of flashback*

I said they all sat there trying to take all of it in

Bex PV

I was going through everything she said when something hit me wait I said, " are y'all together then she shrugged I don't know" Then Liz perked up "it's late so I'm going to bed". I looked at the clock and it was late so we all got in bed I said "Peyton" "yeah" "ask him if yall are a thing k?" "k" ,she said and with that I fell to sleep hoping that that would happen to me and Grant.

R&R thx

**Swag **


	6. Chapter 6

THX to all have reviewed I lov yall

Peyton's PV

I was sleeping when Bex started shaking me and I just stayed in bed she kept shaking which put me back to sleep

Bex's PV

Why wont she get up you know what im ust gonna throw in the ake if shes no up by the time we get back. So I told the rest of them if dhe doesn't want food that's her problem

So we went to the Geat Hall and got our plates when the boys came snd sat down with us thatswhen ason said where Peyton she still asleep we all said oh he said after we finished eating breakfast I went back to the room and she was still asleep so I got ready for P&E the others left with boys while I tried to wake her up one more time but she didn't move so I took her by the lake where P&E class is and threw her in she woke up soaking wet and pissed as hell What the fudge was that for she screamed at me while the others were laughing there asses off well you wouldn't wake up so I threw u in the pool our P&E coach said she couldn't change so she had to finish P&E in wet clothes so she was really pissed the whole P&E time

Jason's PV

She looked so hot I just thought I could take her right there but of course I couldn't I had to wait till P&E was over then I was going to ask her to be my girl but before I could even say anything she ran in the building to change

Peyton's PV

I have to get out of these clothes I'm so cold so I ran to our room and threw on our uniform and ran to cov ops after cov ops

Later

Bex and I were arguing since she threw me in the lake that's when Macey screamed, " Shut the fuck up". She was pissed so we walked in silence in I heard her mumble " thank you" so I said your welcome and she glared at me so I just turned around and kept walking when we got into the cafeteria Jason wanted to speak to me in private so I followed him into a secret passageway that I guess he found.

Jason's PV

So I told Peyton to follow me so she did and I led her to this secret passageway that ihad found When she walked in the wall closed right behind her so I led her a little deeper then I turned around and kissed her at first ahe was surprised then kissed me back

Peyton's PV

So I was walking behind when all of a sudden he turns around and crashes his to mine at first I'm surprised but then I recovery and I kiss back then he bites my lip asking for entrance so I grant it and he pushes me up agaimst the wall and I had to breathe so I pulled back and that's when he asked me me woul I be his girl so I breathed a yes then crashed my lips to his.

Bex's PV

where is Jason and Peyton they should be back by now I said and Grant said let them have there fun he said winking at me I just rolled my eyes uuh I hope nothings happened to them

Peyton's PV

My back was on the wall while my hands were holding his belt while he was shirtless he bit my lip again asking for entrance and of course I granted it we were still making out when someone said, "Well well look what we have here" but before I could move I was met with blackness

Jason's PV

I woke up chained to a wall still shirtless and when I looked around I saw my baby girl tied up to as I tried to think of away to get out of here a man came and said, " Oh your awake" he said. Then he walked out I turned to my baby who was just waking up and when she saw me her eyes opened with fright and looked away I could tell her I love her but this stupid cloth is over my face uuh

Cammie's PV

Peyton and Jason have been missing for 2 days and 10 hours and 12 seconds it's a bad thing and a good thing there missing good thing me and Zach confessed our feelings to each other and are now a couple and Grant and Bex have gotton together so has Liz and Jonas and I can't forget about Macey and Nick getting together

We had found out where they are now all we need is a plan.

That's when Bex said I think I have a plan and I think it's pretty good

THX to all have reviewed I really appreciate it and I may post tomorrow since I have nothing to do anyway thx and I lov yall

**Swag **


	7. Chapter 7

Peyton's PV

I was chained to a chair and one of the guys had asked me a question early I had tried to get his name and he said classified so I just go by that anyway he said, " Where is your Uncle?" "Dead", I said he looked at me than said "where is Gallagher's Academy top secret weapon." "How the hell am I supposed to know it's top secret so not many people know gosh sometimes y'all can be so stupid " " She's lying" I turned around to look at the guy who was at the polygraph screen before I could say anything I was stabbed and I started bleeding and let's just say for the rest of the interrogation they asked me the same question then I would say no then they would slap or stab me then they sent me back to the room and I was all alone and Jason wasn't there he was gone and I got a bad feeling

Jason's PV

They had just asked me what I knew about Gallagher Academy top secret weapon I said, " first of all I don't even go to the school so why would I know second of all if I did know I would never tell you and third of all it's top secret so not many people know" I said the guy said, " So you can be one of the people" " no because I have nothing to do with Gallagher Academy except this exchange so why would they tell me". "uuh your so stupid", I mumbled apparently it was loud enough for him to hear and he glared at me then nodded to somebody in the corner before I could turn around I was met with blackness

Bex's PV

I had just came up with an idea when the phone rang Grant answered his face darkened then lit up then darkened again I asked him who was that he said well I have some good news and bad news good news is that they left Jason in a dark alley and he's out cold so we can get him and the bad thing is umm they still have Peyton uh we all groaned then I said what are we waiting for let's go get Jason they all agreed so me, Grant, Cammie, and, Zach went to go get him

Jason's PV

I woke up in a familiar room that's when I realized I was in the Gallagher Girls Academy infirmary I sat up that's when Bex said, " good your awake". I looked at her then asked, " her where's Peyton", and then she said, " I was hoping you can help us answer that question". I sighed and fell back into the pillow and told them what happened

* Flashback*

_We were making out in the passageway when I heard someone say, " Well well look what we have here" before I could even turn around I was knocked out cold_

_Time skip_

_I woke up chained to the wall and took in my surrounding and I saw Peyton chained to the wall to then some guy walked in and said "good your awake" then he walked right out that's when I noticed Peyton waking up she looked at me with fright in her eyes then turned away I wanted to tell her something but I couldn't since I had a piece of cloth wrapped around my mouth so I started thinking how the hell I was going to get out of this mess when the door swung open and they took Peyton and left then about five minutes later I had looked up hoping to see Peyton but instead two muscular guys came and unchained me from the wall and grabbed me and took me down the hall we took a right then a right then a left and the first door on the left I was pushed in a small room with no window and there was a small table in the room then I was forced into one of the chairs and they walked out of the room I was a little mad "going to shove me in a room then leave most people say the doctor will be here in a minute" , I screamed after them then the door slammed with a bang I was sitting there for about thirty minutes when a guy came in and he started to ask me questions when he asked, me "where was Gallagher Girls Academy's top secret weapon" so I was like how the hell am I suppose to know then he nodded to some guy in the corner and then I was knocked out again_

*Flashback over*

Then I woke up here I finished they all looked at me when Bex asked what did they dress like so we can get an idea of where she is first of all it was so freaking cold there and I see most of them where wearing heavy coats and those who looked like they were leaving were wearing Parkas so I'm guessing we were in Alaska I said I looked at them then Bex said it looks like were taking a trip to Canada why Canada I asked you'll see is all she said then she said get some rest you'll need it then she walked out with the rest of them when I woke up there was a paper under the door I got out of bed picked it up and sat down again I read it said

_Ok here is the plan we will go to Canada near Alaska I will be talking on the phone to you saying something like yes I know what Gallagher Girls Academy's top secret weapon is and you'll be like I want to know or something and I'll say well your not finding out from me so deal with it and don't try to ask any other students cause they don't know not even Cammie know" but she really does anyway ill hang up and I will be wearing a tracker and cameras hidden in my clothes so you know were I am and can see what I see so when they hear me talking about that thy will capture me and take me to headquarters once there you can see where I am and try to find a safe way to get in and get out while ya'll stay in the center of Canada once you figure out what to do put the plan in to action and get me and Peyton the hell out of there so that's the plan OH! This paper will dissolve once you put it down so remember the plan before putting it down!_

_Duchess_

I read it a few more times and remembered it by heart I threw it in the trash and packed my bags threw it over my shoulder and walked to girls room and said so are we going or not they looked at me then said give us a second would ya so I sat down next to Liz and she said that she was booking a flight and a hotel and she told us to pack our fake passports too and she went back to her computer .

Time skip

We all were boarded on the train and I was sitting by myself and that's when Zach came up to me and said it's gonna be ok I tried to give him an encouraging smile but I wasn't feeling to encouraged myself then he walked back and sat next to Cammie this is gonna be one long ride.

**Thx for reading I appreciate it R&R**

**SWAG :)  
**


	8. Authors note

I wont be able to update this weekend but next week or weekend I'll update

**Swag **


	9. Arthur's note

**Hey there Arthur's note you've probably heard how my sisters are going to be helping me with the rest of the story twin a and little sis anyway I wont be able to update for about a week or two my mom was using my charger to charge her labtop when she got up and tripped over it at first I was ROFL but when I looked at the chord and saw it was broken I stopped so right now I'm typing this and posting this with the last 20 minutes my computer has till it shuts down and in a week or two the chord I ordered will be here soon hopefully**

**Thx**

**Am, Swag, and Sunny**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys , I'm back , I finally got my charger and I have news my twin sis will be helping me write the rest of this story and she'll also help me write soon to be queen and my little sis is taking over Sunny D's life and I am going to supervise and make some changes but most of it will be her idea I am make this a long chapter to make it up to you guys.**

**Zach's PV**

We arrived at the airport in the afternoon; we got our luggage, and flagged down a cab. We were all quite in the cab to the hotel. We got there around 5:00 p.m.. It was a very nice hotel; the Lobby was painted a warming red with a sitting area. We walked to the front desk and we asked for two suites. We got our keys, and walked upstairs we talked about sleeping arrangement and came to a conclusion that the girls were going to share a room, and the boys were going to share the other. We guys walked into the room and it was very nice in the entrance there was a room with green walls a TV and a pull out couch with a little table. When you go in deeper it's like a hall like structure there two doors, and then it opens up again. We checked out one of the side door we opened the right one, and walked into a little kitchen with a stove, microwave, and fridge the floor tiling was this kinda brown color with orange walls, and a granite countertop with reddish cabinets. We went back out the door, and crossed the hall and walked in to the bathroom, which was pretty big there was a shower, and bathtub that was disconnected, a toilet in the corner with a huge mirror, and countertop with a sink. The wall was white, while the floor wall tiled black and white alternating back and forth we walked out, than walked into the room that opened up. We found three beds we started to talked about sleeping orders we came to a conclusion, and Jason volunteered to sleep onto the couch while the rest of us took the beds, it was getting late so after we helped Jonas set up everything we went to bed.

**Hey swag's sis here the rest I wrote so enjoy**

Bex's PV

When we walked into the room it was beautiful **(it looks exactly like the boys room)**, we all unpacked, and took our showers, and changed into our PJ's. Then helped Liz get her computers up, and running, and the tracker devices we all put on a necklace or earring, With a tracker on it just in case they found us and some were able to escape they would be able to track us we all went to bed after a tiring day and tomorrow is when our plan goes into action but lately I've noticed lately that Jason has been out of it if well Peyton was to… well you get the point he would be heartbroken he might even commit suicide well I'm going to go to bed and stop thinking like this.

Peyton's PV

I had fallen a sleep last night on the cold concrete floor. I woke up this morning with a tray in front of my face with grayish goo and a water bottle I took the water and all of it. Just as I finished, classified came in and said, " Finally, your awake". He took me buy my arm, and we walked down the hall, took a right, and the first door on the left. He shoved me into a room. There was a girl on the floor who looked around my age. She was chained to the wall. She had blood running down her mouth. She had jet-black hair, with skin the shade of a queen Egyptian. She had sharp features, but most would say she's beautiful. She had brown eyes that were so dark they looked purple. When we came in she raised her head, and smiled at me. I smiled back then was shoved into the room, and my arms were chained to the ceiling. I was like 3 feet off the ground " Hey", she said. " Hey my names Cammie" she smiled at me " My name's Jasmine but some people call me Jazz. Hey anyway why are you here" " My Uncle owes them money so there trying to get to him through me but there only one problem I killed him about 3 years ago" " wow, I'm here because my farther is a terrorist he slept with my mom we were in our apartment and I was only two when my he camp to the apartment and killed my mom in front of my eyes then took me I was trained with a bunch of other people when we realized that we were all step sisters we all ran away now he's hunting us all down and apparently I've been captured and that's why I'm sitting here wondering when I'll get out of this hell hole"

**TIME SKIP**

" So are you in or not", she asked me. " I'm in" she smiled at me then the door opened and

**Please review LOL JK just admit you thought I had finished the chapter anyway back to the chap**

Classified stood there. He came in she gave me the nod and I knew our plan was about to take place. She flipped classified over her shoulder and knocked him out with a blow to the temple, she searched him and found a set of keys a pocketknife. Which I gratefully took while she took the dagger she found. We looked at each other nodded and left the room, we found the staircase. We went up four level took a right down a hall way and the first door we came to we slipped inside and to our luck we found a window. I broke the window and just as we were about to jump a voice came from behind us and said," now what do you think your doing". We turned around and we were faced with Mrs. Goode, she smiled evilly at us she had a knife in one hand and a trigger to blow up the building. I looked at Jasmine she told me to jump. I looked at her like she was crazy she gave me that you jump right now or I'll push you out the window myself look. So I jumped and free fell, I hit the ground feet first and took off running. Once I was a good distance away I turned around to see Jasmine jumping out the window and a helicopter taking off caring Mrs. Goode then in a blink of an eye Jasmine dived for cover and the building blew up erupting into flames after it was safe I found Jasmine who was bleeding very bad her shirt was torn and on the side of her stomach there was a deep gash and on her face there was a deep gash but not as deep as the one on her stomach she stood up shakily I put my arm under her and supported her weight we walked about five miles before we found a hotel it was very nice Jasmine was digging in her pockets she pulled out a credit card and gave it to me I walked her to the sitting area checked in and got us one suite I helped her to our room then let her lay on the bed I was looking for the first aid kit and it was early in the morning I walked out our room and knocked on the door beside us the next thing I know I was being crushed in a hug then I realized it was Jason I kissed him hard on the lips he kissed me back when I broke away I asked him if he had a first aid kit he asked me where I was staying I said next door than ran over to our room he was still in the room while I was cleaning out Jasmines cut she closed her eyes tight and as I was wrapping it the door bust open…..

**Hey hope you enjoyed it review please We'll try to update next week k ?**

**Sweet & Swag**


	11. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was at my friend's house for two-weeks cause she's moving back to Texas! Anyway back to the story enjoy

_I realized it was Jason I kissed him hard on the lips he kissed me back when I broke away I asked him if he had a first aid kit he asked me where I was staying I said next door than ran over to our room he was still in the room while I was cleaning out Jasmines cut she closed her eyes tight and as I was wrapping it the door bust open…_

"PEYTON" before I could even look up I was tackled in a hug by the one and only Rebecca Baxter. Then Macey, Cammie, and lastly Liz. After they let me up I finished wrapping Jasmine's cuts. "Who is she" Grant whispered. " Jasmine, and why are you whispering", I whispered back " Because she's asleep" , he whispered back. I looked at Jasmine and sure enough she was a sleep I wrote a note real quick and pushed them out the room into their room which they left the door wide open. We all arranged our selves. Jason was laying on the sofa and I sat in his lap. Cammie and Zach were on the floor , Cammie in Zach's lap wonder when that happen Macey and Nick sharing a chair also Bex and Grant sharing a chair wondering when they got together I really need to catch up. Jason was rubbing circles on my back and Cammie was telling how she and Zach got together

Cammie PV

* Flashback*

It was late at night and I couldn't go to sleep, so I went down the new secret passageway I found and ended up in an atrium. I was laying on my back in the grass staring at the stars when I felt somebody beside me when I breathed I smelt his cologne and I realized it was Zach…..

**I'm so sorry I wanted to make this a long chapter but I'll make it up to you for the next chapter my Uncle is in the hospital because he has blood in his lungs**


	12. Chapter 10

**Well sorry for the last chapter so I'll make it up this chapter.**

**Last chapter**

_Cammie PV_

_* Flashback*_

_It was late at night and I couldn't go to sleep, so I went down the new secret passageway I found and ended up in an atrium. I was laying on my back in the grass staring at the stars when I felt somebody beside me when I breathed I smelt_ his cologne and I realized it was Zach…

**This Chapter**

_I looked at him and asked him what he was doing here," couldn't sleep" was his short answer. " You?" "Same" "oh" we fell into a comfortable silence. When Zach said, " It's a beautiful night outside, Just like you" I was so shocked I didn't even say anything._

_Zach's PV_

_I was staring at the star's, while laying beside Cammie in a comfortable silence. When I looked at her and noticed how beautiful she looked, with moonlight shining on her, so I just took a plunge and said it, "It's a beautiful night just like you". She didn't respond for a while and I was wondering if what Macey said was true_

_***Flashback in a Flashback***_

_**I was sitting at the window thinking about Cammie when Macey came up and said, "Why don't you just tell her?" At first I was shocked thing what is she talking about, then I realized she was talking about me liking Cammie so I so casually, " Because she might not like me back." Then all of a sudden Macey burst out laughing " Are you serious", She said after her laughing fit. " I guess you aren't so sure about your self then we all thought, Zach, Cammie like you, you just need to man up and tell her so y'all can be all kissy kissy k?" " You know what I'm going to give a time limit if you aren't together by the end of this Friday… Well lets just say it ain't gonna be pretty" I was shaking my head yes, when I realized that Friday was to tomorrow, so I said " Wait, Friday's tomorrow" " I know" , she said and with that she left.**_

_*** Flashback in a Flashback over***_

_I was still wondering when Cammie said, " Does this count a s you confession?" " Maybe" I said as I leaned over her. " Hey Gallagher Girl" "Yes" " I'm going to kiss you now" and with that I brought my lips to her in a quick kiss and with that I got up and left while I dropped a promise necklace and I left_

_Cammie PV_

_I look at the promise necklace and realized there was a note attached to it it read_

_**Will you be my GF**_

_**~Z**_

_I smiled and shouted yes after him I stayed out there a little longer then got up and went to bed._

_*Flashback over*_

Peyton PV

I had leaned back against Jason while Cammie and Zach were taking turns telling the story and Jason was twirling my hair. When they were done Bex shouted, " Our turn, Grant your starting it off"

_* Flashback*_

_Grant's PV_

_We had just found out from Ms. Morgan that they had searched everywhere ant that the clues they found lead to kidnapping. Liz was balling hysterically, while Macey was hugging the life out of Nick, and Cammie was crying on Zach's shoulder. When I looked at Bex she stood there shocked then her expression turned from shock to sad then to anger and she stormed out of the room I ran after her and when I found her she was punching the lift out of a punching bag, I mean, it is a punching bag, but I'm sure it did not sign up for this, so after like, the fifth hit it fell on the ground she looked down at and screamed, " YOU USELESS PIEACE OF SHIT", and she started punching the crap out of it I ran and up and pulled her by her waist away from the punching bag and I put her over my shoulder, and she started yelling profanity words at me. I just held her there then she stopped kicking and screaming, and broke down and cried. I held her too me and she grabbed on to me like she never wanted to let go, and let me tell you I was okay with that._

_Bex PV_

_I had just broke down in front of Grant and I felt so useless in his arms, so I grabbed on to him like a little kid, and cried my heart out. When I started to calm down, I heard him say, '"Bex?" I didn't say anything or look up at him, " hey, Bex, Look at me." I looked up at him and he said, " It's okay Peyton's a strong one just like you don't worry about her she's going to be fine". I got mad so I slapped him and said, " How the hell do you know? Huh?, for all we know she could be dead and your telling me it's all right, HA that's just bullshit", I screamed at him. I pushed him off of me and got up, I was about to leave when the next thing I know I was pushed up against the wall, and Grant was in front of me. I could tell he was pissed he screamed at me " You wanna know how I know she's okay, Because she's awesome, fun, and determined just like you Bex." I looked in his eyes and all of the rage that was in me and him had left and it was replaced with love._

_Grant's PV_

_I looked at her with so much love I just couldn't take it anymore. I kissed her hard on the lips, she kissed me back but harder I bit her lip and she gasped. I took the chance and I slipped my tongue into her mouth, she moaned. My hands started roaming her body and her hand slipped up my shirt and started rubbing my eight packs and man did it feel good._

_She pulled back and I started kissing her neck and her eyes were closed and her facial expression had her mouth left a gape in pleasure. She would moan when I would suck or kiss her neck. I kissed her on the lips again and she started tugging at my shir,t so I took it off and continued to kiss her. We were making out when someone cleared there throat. I still didn't stop kissing her that person cleared there throat again louder this time. I Pulled back slowly and turned my head to see Zach smirking and Cammie with her hands on her hips. I gave her a nervous grin she just rolled her eyes and turned around and left the room, Zach following behind her. I turned around and looked at Bex, she looked back at me. I kissed her on the lips and I slid down the wall, she slid down the wall beside me and I pulled her into my arms._

_* Flashback over*_

Peyton PV

WOW! Grant finally caught his bouncing balls and went for it. I looked at Liz and Jonas well I said…

**I need help writing Liz and Jonas if you have any ideas review or PM me.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Pleas!**

**Swag :)  
**


	13. Chapter 11

Liz PV

*Flashback*

I walked in the "nerd's room" and saw Jonas talking to Anna Fetterman who has a crush on Jonas. I got jealous and I thinking how to get Jonas away and I was thinking she started scooting closer and closer. I walked up to Jonas pulled him out of his seat and walked while pulling him as he was stumbling I said I need your help. I was trying to think of something and I couldn't think of something. I realized I had pulled him into my room and I turned and stared at him and he said, " Well…." I sill was thinking of something to say when Jonas cocked his head to the side and said, " Your jealous, aren't you?, he said with a smirk playing at his lips. I blushed a deep red and Jonas stepped closer to me. " Well…?", he said. " N-n-no", I stuttered and blushed a deeper red. He smiled and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back and we were making out when we heard someone clearing their throat we broke apart and Mr. Solomon was standing there he shook his head and walked between us. When he turned the corner Jonas took my hand and said, " I'm taking your my girlfriend now?" " Yeah" I said. He smiled kissed me once more and he walked to his dorm room

_* _end of flashback_*_

Peyton PV

OMG Jonas has balls. What a shocker!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was at the Bahamas for two months anyway I'll update tomorrow.**


	14. Author's Note

Hey guys, I've decided that the next chapter is going to be the last. I'll try to update before the days over.

So long for now

**Sunny **


	15. Chapter 12

Hey, Guys this is the last chapter. Thanks for reading I appreciate it.

**Well, enjoy,**

**Third person's PV**

They got up early and hijacked two minivans and drove back to Gallagher Academy.

They got their stuff out of the cars and walked and opened the big oak door and went straight to the headmistress office.

Peyton's PV

We walked into the headmistress office. She looked up and said, " Jason, Peyton, I'd like to speak to you in privacy". I knew what was coming so I nodded my head and sat down one of her chairs and I felt Jason sit next to me while the others left.

Cammie's PV

We walked out of my mom's office. We started heading to our dorms in comfortable silence. When Zach pulled me aside, and said, " Cammie, were going back to Blackthorne later on today". I was so shocked, Zach's leaving and I may not see him again until we get jobs as spies, and he'd probably have moved on. It's like he understood what I was thinking cause he said, " I'll never forget you Gallagher girl, you'll always have place in my heart **(I know corny)** before I could respond he had pushed me against the wall and his lips were on mine. I kissed him back and he shoved his tongue in my mouth our tongues fought for dominance. I pulled back to breath, he lowered his lip to my neck and began to kiss and suck. I grabbed him by the back of his head and smashed his lips to mine and shoved my tongue down his throat.

Bex's PV

After Cammie and Zach disappeared into thin air. I was about to open the door to our room when Grant grabbed my hand and pulled me into there room instead.

He pushed me on the bed and crawled on top of me and kissed me. I kissed him back. He shoved his tongue into my mouth, I groaned. I started unbuttoning his shirt after I was done I pushed it of. I broke the kiss needing to breathe; his lips went to my neck while his hand went under my shirt. I started rubbing his eight pack loving the feeling of his abs, when he crashed lips back on mine I kissed him back flipping him over and straddling him. He groaned, I kissed his neck then started sucking on it. He groaned again and flipped us over he kissed me on the lips. I bit his lip and he wouldn't open up so I started sucking on his bottom lip until he let me slip my tongue into his mouth. He broke it off and said " Oh God Bex, I'm going to miss you" " What do you mean?" I asked. " Were leaving today he answered. " What!" I said pushing him off of me. I knew they had to go back to Blackthorne, but I didn't think so soon. " Were leaving" and now that I look around I noticed that all there stuff was packed. I looked him in the eyes, he stared back at me I kissed him and shoved my tongue into his mouth. He moaned and kissed me back.

Liz's PV

Grant and Bex went somewhere it just left Jonas and me. Alone. I blushed at the thought. I turned around and Jonas smiled at me I smiled back. We walked into the room. I smiled I finally felt safe. Jonas had rapped his arms around y waist and put his chin on top of my head I relaxed at his touch. He turned me around and put his forehead against mine and said, " Lizzy, were going back to Blackthorne today" I felt sad Jonas was leaving I let a tear slip out of my eyes. He kissed my tears away and then kissed me on the lips I kissed him back. I pulled away and sat on the bed Jonas sat nest tome wrapped his arm around me and laid back taking me with him.

Peyton's PV

After we left Mrs. Morgan's office. Jason grabbed my hand and pulled me around the corner. He pushed me against the wall and put both of his hands beside my head. His lips barely touched mine before he pulled back. I hated him teasing me I glared at him he chuckled a little. Then pressed his lips against mine a little firmer. I smiled and kissed him back, while in the headmistress office I found out they were leaving today. He bit my lip and I opened my mouth while his tongue slipped into my mouth. I moaned he smiled into the kiss and I pulled back his lips reattached there selves t my neck…

Later in the day

I kissed Jason for the last time he waved and got into the limo it drove off.

Bex's PV

I kissed grant and he held me tight. I pulled back and hugged him. Then he waved and climbed into the limo.

Liz's PV

I pecked Jonas on the lips. He smiled and waved as he got into the limo.

Cammie's PV

I kissed Zach on the lips, I pulled back he smirked and climbed into the limo with the rest of the Blackthorne Boys and the limos left. I smiled and walked into the building reminding myself that I was going to see him again.

**Alright, that's it, the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story I may write a sequel. I'm not sure yet.**


End file.
